Jiwoo
Jiwoo (지우) is one of the five potential love interests chosen for the Heroine by The Wizard. He is also one of the three rabbit based characters the player can choose from with the others being Jihae and Jieun. His real name is Miran (미란), as told in a flashback in his route. Personality When the player is first introduced to the animals, Jiwoo appears as a brown spotted rabbit clearly trying to keep distance from the rest of the animals in the basket. He's hard to please and doesn't like being touched. He tries to run away whenever Heejung squishes his paws, and even faints one time when she is squishing them. Similar to how he acted as a rabbit, after turning in to a human, Jiwoo acts rude and snobby; a classic tsundere. He tries to set himself apart from the rest, often referring to his spots as a way to stand out, and constantly complains about the others, especially the cats, for being too noisy or messy. He initially shows no respect for Heejung, constantly calling her "stupid" or "dumbo," but once Heejung romances him the player finds out the pain he went through to get to where he is. Later in his route, he shows himself to be more of a romantic and cares deeply for Heejung, though he still insults her playfully from time to time. Jiwoo is often seen reading lots of romance novels. He believes they're the key to knowing more about the world, as well as how to deal with women. He loves watching TV dramas as well and gets easily invested in them. Despite their exaggerated nature, Jiwoo seems to believe that both romance novels and TV dramas reflect real-life relationships, leading to him making some pretty silly or downright uncomfortable moves in order to seduce Heejung. Each time, when met with either a panicked response or a violent attack, he acts confused as to why she didn't find him attractive and romantic. Depending on how poorly Heejung reacts, Jiwoo's pride might also take a hit. Despite his tendency to boast, Jiwoo is actually very sensitive and insecure. This manifests into him constantly putting down others and coming off as conceited in order to appear more confident than he really is. His pride about his spots is a particular sore spot (since rabbits with solid color coats are prized), as well as his romantic abilities. When Heejung finally gets sick of his pompous behavior towards her, she snaps and attacks him. This later turns out to be the breaking point for his self-esteem, as he begins avoiding Heejung and treating her coldly, before eventually shouting at her for not falling for him when he is so smart and capable, though this is clearly him trying to comfort himself. While they do make up, it's revealed that he holds himself to an impossible standard due to his family's mistreatment of him, so the person who doubts Jiwoo the most is actually Jiwoo himself. Nonetheless, he makes an effort to move on and become a man who is everything he says he is. Even if he tries to hide it, Jiwoo does worry about those he cares about and is quite protective of Heejung later in his route. He shows compassion towards her own issues and helps her work through them, in his own snarky way. He even directly defends her from her mother. It should also be noted that he knows his own trope and comments on how "the tsundere's charm never fades." Appearance As a rabbit, Jiwoo stands out because he's obviously not a Korean breed. He is white with brown spots and has green eyes. He apparently has pink paw pads that Heejung finds adorable. Possibly due to her limited time spent with animal, she claims they're the cutest she'd ever seen. Jiwoo's rabbit form may be a type of rabbit that does in fact have paw pads. Not all rabbit breeds have visible pads. In human form, he is blonde with green eyes. His clothes are that of a nobleman. He wears a black jacket with gold and red trim, along with a white vest and purple ascot. His jacket may also have white sides panels that extend to long coat tails. He has several blue buttons and a blue/teal & silver brooch. He wears white gloves and off white trousers. Jiwoo's alternative outfit consists of a grey jacket with white trim, a white hoodie that has a red tie handing around the neck underneath the jacket, a black fedora, a pair of black pants, and a pair of brown and black boots. In his good ending, he is shown to now have glasses and is wearing a purple jacket with a black v neck shirt underneath. Trivia * Jiwoo's name: In the Hangul, it's 지우, or Ji-oo. This name is unisex. -oo in Hanja seems to be represented as rain coming from a cloud. 雨 In Korean it's 비 or "pi" (like in happy). Quotes * (To Heejung) Are you finally into this part (romance novels) of literature? Out of all the times I've seen you, this is the most desirable. It's an evidence of your little brain developing by spending time with me. * (To Heejung) I'll appear in front of you as a better man. Far more better than just a rich guy. * (To Heejung) Don't worry me like that, you Dumbo! Gallery tumblr_inline_ngafjgi3Nm1t3ux2k.png|Bunny Jiwoo fainting after Heejung squishes his paws. tumblr_ne8omsRH1L1tgbyobo1_1280.png|Meeting a human Jiwoo for the first time. tumblr_ne8omsRH1L1tgbyobo2_1280.png|Jiyeon and Jisoo dressing Jiwoo up in makeup and Heejung's clothing. tumblr_ne8omsRH1L1tgbyobo3_1280.png|Heejung patting Jiwoo. tumblr_ne8omsRH1L1tgbyobo4_1280.png|Jiwoo kissing Heejung. tumblr_ne8omsRH1L1tgbyobo5_1280.png|Heejung hitting Jiwoo with her textbook. tumblr_ne8omsRH1L1tgbyobo7_1280.png|Heejung kissing Jiwoo after finally getting him to talk to her. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo1_1280.png|Jiwoo comforting Heejung. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo2_1280.png|Heejung comforting Jiwoo while he tells her about his past. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo3_1280.png|Jiwoo hugging Heejung. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo4_1280.png|Heejung talking to Jiwoo while he intently writes something. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo5_1280.png|Jiwoo and Heejung as they appear in his good ending. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo6_1280.png|Jiwoo's concept photos. tumblr_ne8p13uY5z1tgbyobo7_1280.png|Jiwoo official art. Category:Characters